Painted Bliss
by Stellar Night
Summary: Sealand's love for Wy is like a candle burning in the dark, strong and steady. Yet Sealand has a problem; Wy has no idea he feels that way. So Sealand takes it into his own hands to change that.


**A/N: My friend is a huge supporter of Sealand x Wy, and couldn't find a fanfiction of the pairing. So I promised I'd write her one. And this is the outcome. Enjoy, my Germany/England/Sasuke/Pervert/ I-don't-even-know-what-to-call-you. You know who you are. :D**

**Oh, and the italics are flashbacks.**

Sealand was in love.

No, it wasn't the kind of puppy love that most children felt when they were his age. It was love had lasted for years, the kind of love that Prussia felt towards Italy and France towards England.

He was in love with Wy.

He loved everything about her-her long, silky black hair. Her cute pink little outfit. And most of all, her outgoing but incredibly sweet personality. Every time he was within ten feet of her, he'd get butterflies in the pit of his stomach as his mind went blank from light-headedness.

But Sealand had a problem.

Wy had no clue how Sealand felt about her. She's skip over to him every time he arrived at the Micronations Unite club, seemingly clueless to the fierce red blush that made its way to his cheeks. She'd grab his hand, dragging him over to talk to Seborga. They were tightly knit friends, Seborga, Sealand, and Wy. They'd do everything together-travel the world, stopping in every country to visit the personification of it. Most countries were delighted when they visited. Countries such as Italy, who would fawn over them as he tightly gripped a smirking Prussia's hand.

_Oh, you three are so adorable!" Italy said, bouncing up and down in his seat. He kissed Seborga, Sealand, and Wy each on the cheek as they sat with him, telling him of their recent. travels to China, Brazil, and Austria. Italy was intrigued by their tales, even talking of his own journeys during his long life. Sealand looked towards Wy when Italy kissed her, wishing he was the one doing it. Prussia caught his longing glance, laughing at Sealand. Prussia didn't have to worry about unrequited love. Italy was always faithful towards Prussia, as Prussia towards Italy._

Seborga didn't feel the same way towards Wy that Sealand did. Sealand had no clue how he could resist Wy, but he was glad that he didn't have to compete against Seborga for Wy's love.

_"Do you like Wy?" Sealand asked Seborga one day, confronting the Italian micronation at last. _

_Seborga shook his head, wiggling his eyebrows at Sealand. "Don't worry, bushy brows! You can have Wy all to yourself!" Sealand felt relief when Seborga told him that, knowing he was the only one who liked Wy._

Sealand tried to drop hints to Wy all the time. He would buy her flowers on Valentine's day, get her a nice present each Christmas, and invite her over for dinner almost every Saturday. But Wy never seemed to get the idea. She'd smile, taking her flowers as she thanked Sealand, yet she never asked Sealand about how he felt.

Sealand was getting frustrated. It had been eight years since he realized he loved Wy, but not once had she ever dropped a hint she loved him back. So he decided to take matters into his own hands on that fateful Friday.

He was going to tell Wy he loved her.

Sealand walked up to Wy's house, stuffing his shaking hands into his pockets to hide them. He took one out to ring the doorbell and took in a deep breath to steady himself.

Wy threw open the door just seconds after Sealand knocked. She pulled him into a hug, smiling. She smelled like flowers, Sealand noted.

"Sealand! It's so good to see you!" Wy chirped. "Come in!"

Sealand stepped into the house, looking around at the familiar surroundings. He'd been to this house too many times to count, yet every time the grand design took his breath away. Well, maybe Wy was the reason for that.

Wy led Sealand up to her room, still smiling at him. The room was nice, and the walls were covered with Wy's amazing and talented paintings. Painted bliss, is what Sealand would call them. Wy sat down on the purple covered bed, patting the spot next to her for Sealand.

Sealand sat down, his mind going a million miles a minute. He had to tell Wy he loved her, but what if she rejected him? He gripped the sheets as he tried to steady and prepare himself.

But Wy's smooth voice interrupted his thoughts. "I know you love me," she stated calmly.

Sealand's world froze, everything slowing down. She what? His heart hammered in his chest and he wasn't sure if he heard her right. "You do?" he asked weakly, his mouth dry as cotton.

Wy nodded, smiling shyly. "You're pretty obvious, Sealand. I've known for a long time. I just haven't told you."

Sealand quickly stood up. "I-I have to go," he stuttered. He had never been that embarrassed in his whole life.

"Don't go," Wy pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Wy," Sealand said. Sometimes he wished he had never fallen for Wy. They could just be friends, with no romantic or awkward feelings involved. That would of been a lot easier than this.

"Sorry for what?" Wy asked innocently, tilting her head and blinking.

"Sorry for loving you," Sealand explained.

"Don't be sorry, Sealand. You wanna know why not?"

"Why not?" Sealand asked.

"Because I love you, too."

Sealand's world stopped once again, but this time in a good way. His baby blue eyes widened. "You do?"

Wy nodded. "I do, Sealand!" She hugged him, giggling sweetly.

Sealand put his arms around Wy. He couldn't stop smiling. Eight years was too long to wait for this, but it was worth it. And after all this time, his love for Wy was still strong, burning like a candle in the dark.

He looked down at Wy's cheerful face, his heart soaring in his chest. She was just so beautiful and perfect. "I'm really happy," he told her simply, finding no other words to express himself at that moment.

Wy laughed again, the clear sound like music to Sealand's ears. "Oh, Sealand. I am, too!"

So Sealand kissed her.

Wy didn't seem surprised by the kiss, pulling away after a few lovely seconds. "That was my first kiss, you know?"

Sealand nodded. "Mine, too."

"It couldn't have been better," Wy confided.

"Really?" Sealand questioned, feeling an invisible weight lift off his chest.

"Uh-uh! You're really caring and gentle, Sealand. That's part of the reason why I like you!"

Sealand laid down on the bed. "You're nicer. And very pretty."

Wy plopped down next to him, grabbing his hand. "Nobody's called me pretty before..." she whispered.

"That's the most surprising thing I've heard in my life," Sealand said fiercely. "You're gorgeous. Inside and out."

"Oh, Sealand..."

"What?"

"I don't deserve you..."

Sealand shook his head. "No! I don't want to lose you!" he argued firmly.

"You won't, Sealand. That's a promise."

Sealand sighed contently. He could stay like this forever, just talking to Wy and holding her hand. Nobody what anyone else told him, this was heaven. He loved Wy.

And she loved him back.

**A/N: Wow, that was my first one shot! Can you believe it? I hope you enjoyed the story. Review, maybe?**


End file.
